Count Bleck
Count Bleck is the secondary antagonist (formerly main antagonist) in Super Paper Mario his real name was lord blumiere. He wanted to end all worlds with the power of the Chaos Heart by summoning the Void after his cold hearted father sent his beloved timpani away. He employed a group of minions including Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and the not-so-loyal Dimentio but after he discovered his love was still alive he saw the error of his actions and after dimentio took the chaos heart he helped Mario defeat him and save the worlds while he and tippi finally married and entered a new realm to embark on a fresh start together. Plot It is slowly revealed in vague flashbacks that Count Bleck (when he was only known as Blumiere) originally had a human girlfriend, Lady Timpani, whom he cherished and loved. Before the plans for marriage were able to work, Timpani vanished, leaving Blumiere gravely heartbroken. Soon afterward, his father revealed that he had teleported Timpani out of their dimension, explaining that their kind could never mix with humans. Inconsolable, Blumiere turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus. He sought to destroy everything that took Timpani away from him and create new and perfect order. Renaming himself Count Bleck, he gathered a troop to help to put his plans into motion after destroying his home dimension. When Count Bleck learned about Tippi and her similar descriptions to Lady Timpani, he suddenly felt regretful for opening The Void, for he realized that he had found her. But still, Count Bleck couldn't close The Void for he was still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believed would be destroyed only if its owner perished. He then decided that upon the destruction of the universe, he wouldn't rebuild a new one, he would only have it erased from existence forever (thus allowing his own castle to be obliterated as well) preferring to die then live in one with out her. When Mario and Tippi confronted Count Bleck, the count attempted to destroy them using his magic. However, the power of the Chaos Heart was negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated and left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of his evil deeds for opening The Void and putting his love in serious danger, he asked Mario and Tippi to finish him off. But Tippi forgave him for she still loved him, and couldn't do it. It was here that Dimentio took control of the Chaos Heart, imprisoned Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D and tried to destroy the universe him self and re create it in his image. Tippi and Count Bleck re-established their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts power was restored, and Dimentio was made vulerable and finally defeated once and for all but leaf a portain of his power behind to complete the destruction. In order to destroy the Chaos Heart and seal The Void for good, Count Bleck and Tippi exchanged the true love they shared and married saving the universe and the worlds consumed were restored. The process caused both to vanish, never to be seen again. Some have speculated that they are dead, but Nastasia and Merlon are both convinced that they are alive and living together in happiness. After the credits they are seen in a paradise dimension, shadowed. Count black and tippi finally found The Overthere fulfilling the promise he'd made her years ago. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization